1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a graphic staging device for displaying a two-dimensional sign or the like and, more especially, to a generally transparent graphic staging device which "sandwiches" a sign (e.g., a bumper sticker) or other graphic work (e.g., a photograph) in order to present the same for display while protecting it from ambient exposure.
2. Description of the Background Art
All manner and variety of graphic staging devices are of course well known. These range from point of sale devices, utilized in retail establishments to present advertising or descriptive displays accompanying wares offered for sale, to more conventional picture frames or the like for displaying photographs or analagous graphic works. Each type of display or staging device is expressly designed with the type of graphic or visual material to be presented borne in mind, limiting the range of adaptability from one use to another. Also, this general class of display item usually includes at least one relatively rigid member to support or otherwise provide a sign or similar sheet-like graphic material with a modest amount of physical integrity. There are other classes of staging members, such as pockets or sleeves used to house documents or photographs which are made from relatively thin films; but in those instances, strict structural integrity is not of paramount concern. In still further cases some provisions may be made for protecting the graphic material from exposure to the elements or other ambient, in which case oftentimes elaborate constructions are required. With the foregoing as general background, a brief review of representative patented structures provides some greater insights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,288 to Sulzer discloses a picture or other flat article disposed between a transparent plate and a clamping member. The edges are flexible and locked to one another for structural cooperation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,664 to DeKorte shows a display assembly where there are front and back plates which include flanges meeting each other in a tongue and groove arrangement to yield a weatherproof display device. Breer U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,112 illustrates a display device comprised of a plate-like sheet of rigid polymer having bent edges or lips bearing pressure sensitive adhesive to secure the device to a support member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,947 to Mukai et al discloses another arrangement where there are two plates, each having rearwardly and inwardly extending lips which can engage one another in a manner such that the plate is held between the two; all with an eye toward forming a picture frame. Salz U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,299 shows a device having edge flaps which are folded back to retain a transparent front member on a back member. Howell discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,848 a triangular structure designed to hold display plates to yield a multi-sided, self-supporting display for posters or the like. In a related patent to the same inventor, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,841, another poster holding device is disclosed; here, one that can be flexed to fit into a frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,991 to Strayer shows a grooved clamping member which is designed to hold opposed members together to form a directory card display. Morse U.S. Pat. No. 781,222 discloses a transparent member held by semi-circular grooves to constitute a display mount.
The foregoing devices, while undoubtedly suitable for their intended purposes, do not offer a very wide range of user options. Physical integrity is provided at the cost of flexibility. And, even though many of the display devices available are of fairly low cost, they are nonetheless relatively expensive considering cost of manufacture versus realistic retail price. In some instances the cost of production is increased considerably by the complexity of the mold or other fabrication tools needed to make the components which constitute the display. In sum, although the art is a rather crowded one, there remains room for improvements in both the fabrication of graphic staging devices and the adaptability of same to diverse contexts.